


i'mma make you glad you came

by Anonymous



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Smut, so uh here ya go, uh i have no excuse for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Julie, Reggie decided was a little tease. She was wearing a tight black miniskirt that left little to the imagination and grabbed her curves in all the right places, along with one of his slightly too big band t-shirts.In short, she looked hot and he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his lap and devour her. Sitting almost completely across from her on the recliner chair while she was wearing that skirt was basically torture.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Reggie Peters
Kudos: 40
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous, anonymous





	i'mma make you glad you came

Julie, Reggie decided was a little tease. She was wearing a tight black miniskirt that left little to the imagination and grabbed her curves in all the right places, along with one of his slightly too big band t-shirts.  
  
In short, she looked hot and he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his lap and devour her. Sitting almost completely across from her on the recliner chair while she was wearing that skirt was basically torture.  
  
Especially when she was sitting like that on the couch, her legs innocently spread wide in her skirt and a clear wet spot forming in her panties. He moved over to the couch so that he was closer to her, his hand beginning to slowly make its way up her thigh, resting right below her panties.  
  
Julie looked up at him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks, and she swallowed hesitantly. "Reg. What are you doing?" She asked, leaning over. They were the only ones in the garage at the moment. Hopefully, it would stay that way.  
  
Reggie smirked. "Wanted to help you out baby. You're so wet, I thought you might want some help with that..." Julie nodded slowly, her eyes becoming heavy lidded. Reggie grinned, scooting closer so he was directly beside her now.  
  
He trailed his hand up her thigh, fingers being to rub Julie through her panties as she squirmed. "We're supposed to be studying Reg. What if we get caught..." Julie mumbled, her face becoming even more flushed.  
  
Reggie shook his head at her. "We won't baby. Besides, Luke already knows about us." He mumbled into her ear, leaning down and pressing soft kisses to the skin there. Julie hummed softly, her breath hitching as Reggie sucked a hickey on her neck.  
  
"Yeah us being a couple, not us fucking in the garage." Reggie snorted, continuing to gently rub Julie's clit through her panties. He stopped, earning a pout from her as he pushed her down onto her back, hooking his fingers into her underwear and skirt.  
  
"Can I take these off?" He asked and Julie nodded quickly, her chest heaving. He grinned as he pulled them off, before sliding a finger into her wet center, pressing his thumb against her clit. Julie moaned, squirming as Reggie's thumb rolled over her clit. He grinned at her. "Sensitive baby?"  
  
Julie glared at him from her position laying down. Reggie began pumping his finger in and out of her, enjoying the way she clenched around him, and how she seemed to almost relax. He added a second with ease, smirking at how wet she was.  
  
He leaned forward so he was on top of her, catching his lips against hers, making sure her heavy breathing and soft moans couldn't heard any more. He kept thrusting his fingers into her, curling them up and grinning as she rocked her hips, grasping at his shirt. "Reg-" She groaned, and he pulled back, looking down at her.  
  
"Yes baby?" He said and she stared up at him, still rocking her hips in an attempt to get more release. "Fuck. I wanna, I wanna cum." Reggie smiled at her, toying with her clit for a moment, watching as she huffed and bit back a moan.  
  
He leaned back down and kissed her, sucking her lips into his. Their tongues met and she moaned into his mouth as he kept going, his fingers moving faster and faster. Julie clenched around him, her chest heaving, and he pulled back before moving down her body until he was in front of her pussy, watching as his fingers moved.  
  
He leaned forward and licked a slow stripe, which made Julie buck against his face. "Reggie. Fuck." He grinned against her, replacing his fingers with his tongue and starting to eat her out.  
  
Julie hissed, bucking against his face again, and Reggie grabbed her hips with his hands, keeping her still as he finally devoured her. He worked at a fast pace, licking and sucking her clit and the rest of her until he heard the whine he loved to hear escape her lips. "Reg. I-I'm gonna cum. Fuck."  
  
He grinned sucking down hard on her clit which made Julie buck against his face again and let out a loud shallow moan, her head thrown back against the couch, her fingers tangled in his hair. She pulled slightly at his scalp as she came, her thighs and hips shaking. Reggie pressed a soft kiss to her clit before getting up, sliding her underwear and skirt back onto her legs, letting her pull them up before he laid down on top of her, pressing a chaste kiss against her lips.  
  
Julie hummed as she let her tongue slip out so she could taste herself against his lips. Reggie kissed her even harder, and she pulled back to smile at him. "That was... that was amazing." He smiled at her. She slid her own hand down in between their now intertwined legs, cupping his growing erection.  
  
"Jules baby. I love you, but can we take a break?" He mumbled against her neck. She pouted before nodding. Reggie grinned at her, rolling himself off of her, but not before he kissed her deeply and mumbled, "You did amazing princess." Julie blushed at the nickname. "I'm gonna go get us food ok?" She nodded, her chest still heaving as she tried to relax.  
  
God. She was so going to be sore after this. 


End file.
